emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8117 (9th April 2018)
Plot Jacob and a badly sunburnt David return from their holiday in Marbella. Laurel inform Bob that Brenda knows about the affair. At Tug Ghyll, preparations are underway for Frank's birthday party. Tracy forewarns Frank and Megan that Charity will be attending. After they leave, Tracy opens a hand delivered letter which reads 'Stop Lying Prozzie Bitch'. Laurel fills Bob in on her weird encounter with Brenda. She's sure Brenda knows about their affair but Bob doubts Brenda would be able to hide her devastation if she did. Joe is surprised when Robert pitches up at the port-a-kabin for work. Jimmy reminds Joe he's only a shareholder, it's him who runs the business and he says Robert stays. Joe has no choice but to agree. At Victoria Cottage, Bernice fills Nicola in on Daz's declaration of love but they're soon distracted when they hear Rodney upstairs. Rodney comes downstairs with a young woman and introduces his daughters to his girlfriend, Misty Allbright. Nicola and Bernice are surprised Misty actually exists. Bob is adamant Brenda is oblivious about the affair but Laurel is certain she knows. Frustrated that Bob doesn't believe her, Laurel orders him to leave. After Bob goes, Laurel eyes up a bottle of whisky she's planning to send to Sandy. She opens the bottle, but before she can take a swig, Gabby pushes the bottle to the floor. Laurel protests she didn't take a drink. She apologises and promises she won't do it again. When Arthur arrives home, Gabby covers for Laurel. Nicola and Bernice wonder what Misty sees in Rodney. They conclude Rodney has led Misty to believe he has money. Jacob encourages David to visit Tracy ahead of Phil's sentencing tomorrow but David doesn't think that'll be a good idea. Priya informs David she's going to move back to Holdgate Farm. At Tug Ghyll, Frank, Megan, Vanessa and Charity play an awkward game of forehead detective. They're all surprised when Charity manages to guess she is Frances Hodgson Burnett. Charity explain The Secret Garden helped her through a rough patch when she was younger. Angelica asks Misty why she's with Rodney, commenting she's pretty, not old. Misty explains her and Rodney's souls are connected and soon Misty is dragging Rodney upstairs. At the village hall, Arthur unveils Ashley's window in front of just Laurel, Gabby and Dotty. Joe calls round at Mill Cottage and takes pleasure in giving Robert a stack of work. He's surprised when Robert agrees to pull an all-nighter to complete it. Joe reminds Robert that no matter what Jimmy says, he works for him. Tracy finds a girl spray-painting 'Lying Whore' onto the door of Farrers Barn. She's shocked her tormentor is so young. Lara tells Tracy she's ruining her dad's life with her lies, so she's going to ruin hers. Bob calls round to Mulberry Cottage to apologise for earlier. Tracy tells Lara that her dad admitted to blackmailing her and questions why she'd lie. Lara labels Tracy a manky tart and tells her she deserved it. Charity overhears the commotion and steps in to defend Tracy. She grabs the can of paint from Lara and gives the young girl some home truths about her father. Once Lara has gone, Charity reminds Tracy that it was Phil who destroyed his family, not her. After her close call with booze earlier, Laurel calls a halt to her relationship with Bob to focus on her children, leaving Bob devastated. Cast Regular cast *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Lara - Imogen Cole Locations *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Connelton View - Front garden *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,900,000 (8th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes